1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-ceiling surveillance housing, and, more particularly, to a clamping mechanism for use with an in-ceiling surveillance housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical surveillance camera assembly is used in many applications. One example of a typical installation is an in-ceiling surveillance camera housing assembly, i.e., a backbox assembly, where the assembly is secured in a ceiling structure. The environment in which in-ceiling surveillance housings are employed make ease of installation critically important to disguise the electrical and mechanical installation of the housing. The in-ceiling surveillance housing must be properly mechanically and electrically connected to the ceiling structure.
Prior art mechanical connections for in-ceiling surveillance housings typically require an additional access point beyond that prepared for acceptance of the housing itself. For example, an installer either must form another hole in the ceiling structure to gain access to electrical or mechanical connections above the ceiling structure. Alternatively, the installer must have access to a top side of the ceiling structure, for example, in a drop ceiling configuration, to install the necessary securing structure.
Some mechanical connection designs, i.e., clamping mechanisms, used to secure the housings in the ceiling structures do not require an additional access point. However, these designs require the clamping mechanism to be disassembled from the housing if, for some reason, the housing must be removed from the ceiling structure. Moreover, the clamping mechanism is typically unidirectional, i.e., once it is tightened down onto a ceiling structure, it cannot be loosened in the same manner as it was tightened. Thus, an additional access point may be required to remove the housing from the ceiling structure.
Additionally, typical in-ceiling surveillance housings require removal of the camera from the housing during wiring of the assembly. The installer may need access to wiring connections inside the housing and then would insert the camera into the housing and connect the camera after installing the housing in the ceiling structure. Disadvantageously, such an installation poses logistical problems for the installer and also exposes the camera to an additional risk of damage.
Furthermore, typical in-ceiling surveillance housing assemblies include a window and trim ring assembly which is assembled to the surveillance housing assembly after the housing is installed in the ceiling structure and the camera is connected to the housing. A typical window and trim ring assembly is easily installed by, for example, a bayonet-type engagement interface or with a stud and mating clip arrangement. However, typical window and trim ring assemblies are not tamperproof and generally have no ability to resist entry into the housing assembly by unauthorized persons.
What is needed in the art is an in-ceiling surveillance housing assembly which does not exhibit the above-identified problems.